1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radio terminal and a base station search method, and particularly relates to a mobile radio terminal and a base station search method which can reduce power consumption in the case of searching for a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a mobile radio terminal in an out of service area state searches for a base station in order to return to an within-cell range state, the mobile radio terminal firstly measures power strength of the received signal (RSSI: Received Signal Strength Indicator) that the mobile radio terminal receives from surrounding base stations, and searches for only the base stations to which the frequencies at which the measured received signals have the RSSI values each of a specified threshold value or more are assigned (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-311329). Thereby, useless search for the base stations to which the frequencies with no RSSI values are assigned can be prevented, and the power consumption in the base station search in the case where the mobile radio terminal is in an out of service area state can be reduced.